


The chocolate that never melts

by plazorr



Series: Casual shipping [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plazorr/pseuds/plazorr
Summary: After staying late in class, Karin goes to the club room. She didn't expect that Setsuna would be there.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Yuki Setsuna
Series: Casual shipping [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662025
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The chocolate that never melts

Karin was walking through the corridors of Nijigasaki High. Even though it wasn’t really fitting of an idol and a model like her, she couldn’t help but shuffle her feet. A teacher had asked her to stay after school had ended for the day to help her order documents and she did it. She would do anything to improve the image the teachers had of her. She had a faint hope that they could bump up her scores for her exams if they liked her enough. She didn’t expect it to last until the sun had set, however. Her stomach was screaming at her to tell Karin to eat. She remembered that Kanata had brought some bread to the club and decided to go check if there were some leftovers.

She finally arrived at the door to the clubroom without crossing anyone. She didn’t expect to see anyone anyway and she was quite happy nobody saw her with such inexistent presence. Karin believed that her status as a model and idol required her to hold a certain standard of attractiveness at all times. Yet, school bored her a lot and it wasn’t always easy to force herself to look at the top of her game. Her competitive spirit would help her stay motivated to put up a beautiful demeanor, but it was too late for that. She just wanted to eat some cake and go home.

She opened the door and heard a faint screech inside. She turned her attention to the source of the sound and saw Setsuna, sitting on the ground, surrounded by mangas. She turned her attention to Karin and sighed, visibly relieved.

“Oh, it’s just you.”

Karin had already corrected her posture and gait, standing tall and walking as if she was parading on a podium. It only took her a second to adjust her clothes to a spectator by entirely removing her disgraceful half-gone bowtie and slightly pull her shirt down so the outlines of her beauty spots were visible. Even in front of a friendly face, she couldn’t stand not looking good.

“Oh my? Just me is already pretty good don’t you think?” Karin said with a somewhat seductive tone, continuing to strut in Setsuna’s direction.

“Yeah, sure. I’m sorry. I meant to say, someone I know, you see.” Setsuna said with a big smile, ignoring her attempt to leave her helpless. “I didn’t expect to see you here so late, you know?”

Setsuna was wearing her usual clothing style consisting of her dress, her mismatched socks and her feather decorating her hair. The only difference was that she was wearing her glasses to read. There were many mangas around her, so it wasn’t hard to guess what she had been doing for the last hours.

Karin was a bit annoyed by Setsuna sometimes. One of the things that Karin enjoyed the most about her looks and attitude was how other people were thrown off by her. They stuttered, they tried to look away or they blushed insanely fast. Having such an effect on people amused Karin. However, it never worked on Setsuna. She would always ignore her antics, leading Karin to be the embarrassed one in the end: a situation her competitive spirit couldn’t accept. She swore to herself that she’d make Setsuna the embarrassed one someday, and it seemed she had the perfect opportunity to do it.

“I see. You would prefer to be alone to read.” Karin said, kneeling down to sit next to her, moving closer to whisper into her ear. “Don’t tell me our little Setsuna is reading some of those… particular… mangas?”

Karin realized after saying those words that Setsuna wouldn’t understand what she meant by “particular”. Or maybe she did get it. Anyway, she ignored her remark. 

“I’m reading about a young girl who goes on an adventure. She teams up with her brother and her childhood friend and they…” Setsuna explained the whole story to a dumbfounded Karin.

Karin was amazed by how quickly she got outmaneuvered by Setsuna. However, she didn’t need to talk to play her next card: physical contact. She would neglectingly put her arm over Setsuna’s shoulders to put her hand on the furthest one and let her head rest on the closest. A plan that wouldn’t fail to make her all flushed. She was about to put her plan into action when Setsuna clasped both of her hands inside hers.

“…And then she realizes that it wasn’t her friend who stopped the demon king from making the thunder fall on her, but it was her devil stepsister! I couldn’t believe it when the story reached that point! I thought she died during chapter 34, but she was still there!” Setsuna continued, without paying any attention to Karin’s trouble.

Karin thought she was trapped forever. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on the point of view, her stomach made a huge noise that managed to stop Setsuna. She released her hands.

“Oh, I’m so, so sorry Karin. I didn’t notice you were hungry. I get too fired up when I talk about my mangas sometimes.” She said, letting Karin’s hands go to nervously scratch the back of her head. This wasn’t the embarrassment Karin wanted to cause however since it lacked any real feeling of uneasiness. She wasn’t done.

“It’s alright, sweetie.” Karin said as she stood up, failing again to make Setsuna blush. “Are there some leftovers from what Kanata brought today?”

“Urgh, I’m sorry Karin, but Ai and Kasumi ate the last ones before leaving. But I still have some pastries in my bag. You can have some, they’re from my grandma and they’re delicious.” Setsuna said, very proud to show them to her friend.

Karin hesitated for a few seconds. She knew about Setsuna’s culinary talents and wondered if they affected all of her family. Yet, there was no way to reach her dorm if she was so hungry. She grabbed one of the pastries, one filled with white bean paste and took a bite. It was unexpectedly tasty.

“You like them? My grandma made them for me when I visited her last weekend.” Setsuna said, almost jumping in place like an excited rodent. “They’re good right? My grandma is a true chef, isn’t she?”

Karin smiled. She was beginning to realize that Setsuna was such an energetic idiot sometimes that there was no way for her to be flushed by Karin’s teasing. She hated to admit her defeat, but she preferred Setsuna to stay that way to winning a bet with herself and have her change. This was the way she liked her after all.

“These are great. I love them. She is really great at making them.” Karin said, relaxed by her realization.

“I know right.” Setsuna said with a delighted smile. “She learnt how to make Japanese sweets from her neighbors. They have a bakery and they have delicious red bean paste sweets. And since the owner’s daughter liked grandma too, she offered to teach her how to make them. And as you can see, they’re great and… oh no, not this one!”

While listening to Setsuna talking, Karin had taken a bite from another pastry, one filled with chocolate. Setsuna was too late to stop her. She swallowed nervously and was amazed by how good this one was.

“What? I’m sorry… I didn’t know there was one I shouldn’t have taken…” Karin said blushing, parts still in her mouth.

“No… I mean, it’s… I…” Setsuna said as she couldn’t find the words to describe what she wanted to say, something unusual for a chatterbox like her.

“Mmmmh.” Karin finished swallowing all she had in her mouth. “I guess it makes sense that you’d like to keep the best one for you. I’m really sorry…”

“What?” Setsuna was visibly shaken by what Karin had said. “The best one? You really mean it?”

“Of course, it was the tastiest one. Why are you concerned? What was inside of it? Am I in danger?”

Setsuna had a small gentle smile on her face. She seemed flushed; the flush Karin had been looking for.

“No, it’s just… This one isn’t from my grandma. I am the one who made it. She taught me how to do them when I visited her, and I tried to make one. I … I was too nervous to actually taste it. I know I’m not good at making food after all…”

“Well then.” Karin winked, took the pastry and held it in front of Setsuna, the bitten part in her direction. “There’s still some left.”

Setsuna gasped, but quickly regained her composure. She hesitated a bit, but moved forward and took a bite, brushing the point of Karin’s fingers with her lips. This didn’t fail to put butterflies inside of Karin’s stomach. Setsuna was munching and progressively smiled brighter, not paying attention to the fact her mouth was still full of food. She didn’t even notice that there was some chocolate on her cheek.

“I did it, Karin! I really made edible food!” Setsuna said, full of excitement.

She then jumped to Karin to hug her, lodging her head on her shoulder. Karin was taken aback by the sudden demonstration of affection, but she quickly gave in to the hug, filled with Setsuna’s warmth. This really was an enjoyable moment for her.

It had been a whole week since Karin had tasted Setsuna’s chocolate. She was sitting in her room, watching tv and eating ice cream from the bucket with a spoon when Emma knocked on her door and came in.

“Karin, we need to talk about your uniform.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that there has been a smear of chocolate on your shirt’s shoulder for a whole week and that you haven’t cleaned it yet. Please, let me put it in the washing machine: it’s driving me insane.”

Karin plunged her spoon inside of the bucket and put some more ice cream inside her mouth.

“I’m sorry Emma, but the stain stays a bit more. I’ve grown to like it I must confess...” Karin said with a smile which made Emma very confused.


End file.
